vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Deal
The New Deal is the tenth episode of the Third Season and the fifty-fourth episode in the series. Summary thumb|300px|right A REASON TO FEEL GUILTY - Stefan has hidden the coffins containing the bodies of Klaus’ family and Klaus quickly turns to violence to convince Damon and Elena that no one will be safe until he finds Stefan and gets his family back. Tyler continues to make the most of his new abilities as a hybrid, but he has to face the disturbing consequences of his actions as well. After a terrifying incident Elena and Alaric grow increasingly concerned about Jeremy’s attitude and, ultimately his safety. Alaric meets the beautiful Dr. Meredith Fell, who is intrigued with his amazing ability to heal. While trying to strike a deal with Klaus, Elena delivers news that truly shocks him. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell Guest Cast Co-Starring * Kimberley Drummond as Mindy * Zane Stephens as Tony * Justine Ezarik as bartender * Zachary Sale as EMT guy Soundtrack Trivia *Antagonists: Stefan, Klaus and Tony. *Elena finally realizes that she must move on from Stefan. "It means that she's open to looking elsewhere", says Plec. *When Damon and Elena finally confront Stefan about his recent actions, his response makes Damon think twice about acting on his feelings for Elena. *Elena allows the romantic tension with Damon to come in and play out. *Elena inadvertently puts a beloved female character in jeopardy. *Damon and Elena's relationship focuses more on-screen and the romantic tension becomes epic. When the episode ends, one of these characters, Stefan, Elena, and Damon, will have set something in motion that is going to leave everyone having some pretty strong reactions. *Damon and Elena share a kiss. *It is confirmed by Tyler that the only way to kill a Hybrid is by heart extraction or decapitation. *Jeremy makes his first kill. *It is confirmed that this episode takes place on a Sunday, as said by Jeremy after killing Tony. Production Notes *It is the first episode where Meredith appears (the last main character of the original series novels). *This is the first episode after winter hiatus (2 months). *Caroline, Matt and Katherine do not appear. *Meredith Fell is played by Paul Wesley's wife: Torrey DeVitto. *Kat Graham also stars and internet personality Justine Ezarik guest stars as a bartender. *This is the first episode to have Jeremy and Klaus interacting (only by cell phones). *Bonnie helps Stefan hide Klaus's coffins. Continuity *Jeremy was last seen in Ghost World. *Alaric was last seen in Ordinary People. *Rebekah was last seen in Homecoming. She was neutralized by Elena. *The old witches' house was last seen in Ghost World. *The four coffins of Klaus' were last seen in Homecoming. *Elena mentions Stefan's betrayal to take down Klaus, which happened in Homecoming. *Tyler and Elena both mentioned Bonnie and Jeremy's breakup, which happened in Ghost World. *Tyler also mentioned his breakup with Caroline, which happened in Homecoming. Cultural References *"The New Deal " were a series of economical and political measures taken between 1930 and 1936 by President Franklin Roosevelt, with the intention of ending the Great Depression. Quotes Tyler: "Klaus isn't going to stop until he gets all those coffins back." ---- Stefan: "You're not safe." ---- Klaus: "You people seem to respond best to violence." ---- Jeremy: "None of us are gonna make it out of this town alive." ---- Damon: "So all we have to do is find four coffins and voila- no one else on your family's Christmas list has to die." ---- Damon: “I thought for one second that I wouldn’t have to feel guilty any more … for wanting what I want." away then turns back “If I’m going to feel guilty about something I’m going to feel guilt about this.” her ---- Jeremy: "This is the way things are. It sucks, but I just got to get used to it. ---- Damon:'' Really? Last time I checked, you were hiding out in a haunted house."'' ---- Klaus: "There will be more." ---- Elena: "You can go to hell." '' ---- 'Elena: "Vampires, hybrids and originals? No problem. My rebellious brother? I'm worried." '' ---- 'Klaus: "My sister has gone missing." Damon: "Cute. Blonde bombshell. Psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find." ---- Elena: "He's gonna kill Jeremy." Stefan: "Not really my problem." ---- Elena: "The Stefan that we know, is gone." Bonnie: "How is Damon handling that?" Elena: "Damon is... Damon." ---- Damon: "My brother is sort of running his own show right now." Elena: "My brother just chopped off someone's head." ---- Elena: "Rick, hey. When did you return to the living?" ---- Elena: "Stefan I need your help, Bonnie said you would be here." Stefan: "Well, Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets." Gallery Videos Video:The Vampire Diaries Canadian Promo 3x10 - The New Deal|The New Deal Canadian Promo Video:The Vampire Diaries - The New Deal Preview|The New Deal Preview Pictures 3x10_01.jpg 3x10_02.jpg 3x10_04.jpg 3x10_05.jpg 3x10_06.jpg 3x10_07.jpg 3x10_08.jpg 3x10_09.jpg 3x10_10.jpg 3x10_11.jpg 3x10_12.jpg 3x10_13.jpg 3x10_15.jpg 3x10_16.jpg 3x10_17.jpg 3x10_18.jpg AcoO08JCMAMNsEC.jpg_large.jpg|Inside the Witch House AcpWxN6CIAA6aGh.jpg_large.jpg AcpVNQiCIAA0Jm7.jpg_large.jpg AcnSCuECQAASzxi.jpg_large.jpg Acpw6qgCAAA2K6q.jpg_large.jpg 202098--49758672-m750x740-u79f35.jpg 202098--49758673-m750x740-u73f4f.jpg 202098--49758698-m750x740-ua6565.jpg 202098--49758738-m750x740-u92a0e.jpg 202098--49758775-m750x740-u1ad28.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h11m10s224.png vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h12m04s38.png vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h18m58s76.png vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h17m58s247.png vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h11m50s149.png Nian-3-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-27007528-400-571.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988011-750-563.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988013-720-540.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988015-720-540.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988018-750-563.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988020-720-540.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988022-720-540.jpg 79c333a853d6ef56922430527132691a.jpg 15fhgg.jpg 14dgdgf.jpg 13gfghghjh.jpg 04dfgf.jpg 02ghbj.jpg 01 vnbh.jpg klaus_and_tyler.jpg still.png 5.png 6r.png 21.png 187.JPG|Damon See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Featured Episodes